


Elliot’s Inbox

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, No Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: The letters Elliot receives over the course of one week while working from home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Monday

Elliot, 

The pregnancy is going well, I thank you for inquiring. I know you are probably worried, but there is no need. We elves do not get the side-effects of pregnancy that your human women do, so please do not worry, though I know that must be hard with your delicate masculine emotions. I am actually quite excited because Golden and I should get to meet our new child within the week! That is what the healers say. I can tell that Golden is nervous, though. He has been stress-knitting and stress-sewing nonstop. I really don't think the baby needs any more little outfits or knitted blankets. I would very much appreciate it if you would write to him, man-to-man, to soothe his worries. After all, you have gone through the emotions of having a child on the way before, and men are much better at talking about their feelings. It simply makes me uncomfortable when I must be the one to deal with a man’s emotions.

Once the baby is born, I think Golden and I will come to visit you and Luke and little Bixley. Luke should be back from his  ~~ mission ~~ trip to the North by then. It will be nice for our children to be so close to the same age. Bixley will be only a few months older than his cousin-to-be. They may even go to the Border Camp together! I’m sure they’ll get along wonderfully. I look forward to seeing Bixley again soon, they just grow so fast at this age, and I’m sure you and Luke will like to meet our baby, considering you’ve both said so many times.

I’m glad to be home with the other elves to give birth, but I really don't think I’ll be able to stand staying for the whole year, as would be traditional. I would really rather be moving back to the fort with you and Luke much sooner. It wasn't that long ago that Golden and I were unwelcome on elven lands, and now we’re supposed to live here for a year? I think we’ll only stay a few months before getting back to the fort, and work. 

Write back what you think about us coming to visit in about two weeks. 

Your lifelong friend, 

Serene 


	2. Tuesday

Dear Elliot,

Miss you too, but I’ll be home soon. You’d better not be getting lazy while I'm gone. Keep running. Glad Bix is doing well, thanks for the update. Too bad he’s still not sleeping well. I promise, when I get home, I’ll stay up with him so you can sleep. And maybe he can have a sleepover at his grandma’s for a night or two, and we can have some time to ourselves. Just a thought. Also,  _ thank you _ for explaining, once again, why we need tellyfones and elecktriskity. Anyways, tell Bix Daddy says hi and sends love.

Love you — Luke

* * *

Councilor Schafer,

While I appreciate your suggestion of allowing mermaids to attend the Border Camp, I am afraid it simply will not be possible. Before you start accusing me of being biased against non-human beings, allow me to remind you of the logistics. Mermaids cannot be out of the water fully for more than approximately thirty minutes, as I am sure you already know. And seeing as we have no way of transporting water with them to the classrooms, this would pose a large problem. Additionally, even putting aside the water problem, Mermaids cannot move over land by themselves in an efficient manner, making transport to class complicated, because they would either have to drag themselves across the grounds or someone would have to carry them, neither of which is likely to go very well. Given the transport issue even on flat ground, getting mermaids up the stairs to classrooms on higher floors would be near impossible.

I appreciate your effort, Schafer, but it would simply not be reasonable to have mermaids at the Border Camp without these problems being solved. Be happy with how much improvement we have already made. There are elves, trolls, dwarves, and harpies enrolling every year now, alongside humans. Interspecies relations are better than ever with children from different species being trained together. Unfortunately, this is one thing we cannot do.

Sincerely,

Commander Woodsinger


	3. Wednesday

Councilor Elliot Schafer-Sunborn,

Your services are required in the North. I understand that you are currently working mainly from the fort where you are posted in order to care for your child. However, we have a rather pressing situation with some trolls in the North. It would make negotiations much easier if someone with a thorough understanding of the troll language was present because even the trolls that speak some English have much trouble speaking to and understanding us. As a result, negotiations are quite slow and tiresome. Also, the trolls asked for you. By name. I do not know why, or how they know you, but they are quite insistent. I have also been assured by one of my soldiers, who claims he went to Border Camp with you, that you are qualified, and “good at getting your way.” Therefore I, as the mission leader, formally request your presence and help to resolve this matter quickly. Respond as soon as possible.

Captain Windsong

* * *

_ *The following has been translated from Trollish for the reader’s convenience. Please note that some concepts may be lost in translation.* _

Hello Elliot,

I apologize, it has been too long since my last correspondence. We had a confrontation with some of the near humans, and a troop was called in. I regret that this is not a letter to inform you in our goings-on, or to inquire about yours. I need to ask for your help. Please come help us deal with these humans. I mean your kind no disrespect, Elliot, but these humans are insufferable. It’s like they think that because we speak a different language, we are dumb, and because we have different customs, we are uncultured. I’m sorry to complain to you, I’m sure you understand, as you have made clear in previous letters, and I know you are not like them. But there is a reason that some of my people have such a bad thought of humans. You should hear what they want us to sign. We will not give up our lands to the human settlement. Nor will we agree to be stuck to our own lands. We allow the humans to pass through our lands often, it is only fitting that they do the same. Please tell me you will help. Come keep your kinsfolk from making enemies of my people. Help get another treaty signed. You may be the only one that can.

I realize that I have not yet asked about your child. I hope you will soon be able to fill me in next to me. Is they a boy or a girl? Must be about three month now. My daughter was born five week ago, as you may remember I was expecting. If you come, you could meet her.

With warm regards,

Gashva


	4. Thursday

_ *The following has been translated from Elvish for the reader’s convenience. Please note that some concepts may be lost in translation.* _

Elliot,

Thank you for your words of comfort. If I am being honest, it is true: I am quite nervous. I know it is natural to be nervous when waiting to meet your new child for the first time, but it is good to know that even you, my friend, worried when your child was on the way. Though you did not show your worry as much as I am. I am excited to meet the baby, don't get me wrong, but it is still so nerve-wracking. What if the child does not like me? What if I do something wrong? What if I drop them?! I know you probably think these concerns silly. Now that I see them written out, they seem silly. But I am genuinely nervous, however silly my concerns seem. I am sorry to bother you with this, Elliot, but I really don't feel that I have any other friends with whom I may discuss my concerns. 

Anyhow, at least it will all be over soon. Everything has to be easier once the baby is born, right? And then we will get to visit your family. I am sure you are looking forward to Luke heading home soon. I know how hard it can be when your spouse is away on a mission. At least it is a low-danger mission this time, though. There is no war, and shouldn't be any real fighting. Other than missing Luke, how are you doing? I could use an update. And baby Bixley, how is he? I look forward to seeing you all soon.

With regards,

Golden-Hair-Scented-Like-Summer

* * *

Elliot,

Thank you again for attending my wedding, you really didn’t have to. It was nice to see you again, though. I can’t believe it had been three years since I had seen you last. I suppose it’s easy to lose touch with old school friends when we’re all at different posts, all over the Border Lands. It was nice to see that your relationship is going well. Your son is beautiful, by the way, and very well-tempered. When I have children, I am sure I will have to ask you for parenting advice. You and Luke seem to be doing very well with him, and still working, the both of you! Truly impressive. On the topic of work, how is it going? Your reputation as a fair peacemaker reaches all the way into my Dwarvish homeland. My parents were very excited, after the wedding, when they realized who you were. I don’t know how you manage it, but I suppose you were always very determined. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

Myra


	5. Friday

_ *The following has been translated from Mermish for the reader’s convenience. Please note that some concepts may be lost in translation.* _

To Elliot,

Do not be sorry that it was not possible. You put much effort and we know that it is no fault of yours. My sister is disappointed but she understands. Maybe someday it will be possible for us to go to the land-school. Thank you for your effort. My Pod is well and happy.

Yes, we chose our rulers in the Pod.

I am glad to hear that your son is healthy and you and your husband as well.

From Kelp

* * *

Dear Elliot,

If you want to grow  _ fyto chalarosis _ to ease sore muscles, you must hang it upside- down. It simply won’t grow if you try to put it in the ground. Also, remember that your  _ zizanio aimatos _ needs to be given blood to nourish it at least once a month, or it will not do its job of preventing infections. And to answer your question: no, I do not know of an herb to help with baby teething better than the elves’  _ eascaiocht fiacail _ . It is the best you will find.

I know you have said it is hard for you when your beloved is away on missions, but remember that it is an honor to fight for one’s people, and Luke is one of the best fighters of your people. I think you must also be proud of that, though I understand that you miss him while he is away. He is doing his duty, as you are doing yours by taking care of your hatchling. How is the hatchling? In your last letter, you called it “bix,” but I am unsure what that means. Also, is it a boy or a girl? When your family is together again, you should come to visit our Forest. It has been a long time since you last visited us, and I am sure everyone would like to see you.

Sincerely,

Podarge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “herb” names are made up, and are in phonetic-Greek (Harpy herbs) and Irish (Elvis herb) [according to Google translate].


	6. Saturday

Little Red,

Are you going? I heard you were going. I wasn't quite sure whether to believe it, though, because your plan was to always have one parent home for Bix until he was a bit older. But then, you can never resist a chance to correct your superiors, can you? And of course, you can’t resist trolls. Really, though, I didn't believe it until Mom got a letter from you. (I just stopped by home on my way through.) So anyway, Bixley’s going on his first mission! He’s even younger than Luke was on his first mission. I know it’s just diplomatic, but still. It counts. Wish I could tag along too, but I’m actually on my way South.

Responding to your last letter, I’m doing well. There were plenty of pretty boys at my old post. I took my last week there to have some much-needed fun. But don’t worry, I learned from Mum’s mistake, if you know what I mean. (I can actually hear your groan when you read this, Little Red. But really, I still don't understand why you two don't do it the same way.) I am happy to be heading South, tho. Back to my own family and my own husband. He tells me the twins are doing well. Will you be able to come home for their third birthday next month? The whole family will be there and I’m sure everyone would like to see you and Luke. And meet little Bixley Michael Sunborn. Speaking of, how is he? Keeping you up all night, I’m sure. Neither of the twins slept for more than four hours at a time until they were six months old. Good luck with the trolls, by the way.

Louise

Elliot,

Of course, I’d be happy to watch Bix while you work. I understand that this is important to you, keeping the peace with the trolls. But are you sure you want to bring Bix with you to troll lands? I am happy to come with you and watch him, of course, I would just think that it might be better if I watched him at the Sunborn House. It will be a more familiar environment, you know, and not so many strangers that might scare or overwhelm him. And I’m not just saying that because they’re trolls. Either way, I look forward to seeing both of you. How are you doing, dear? I know those first few months after a baby is born are rough, especially when only one parent is around. And how are you holding up with Luke gone? Bored yet, or is this too short of a mission to get that bored? Trust me, our way will seem appealing before too long.

Whichever you decide, leaving Bix at my house or bringing us both along, I’ll be ready by late morning on Sunday. 

With love,

Rachel Sunborn


	7. Sunday

ELLIOT!

You are taking our son on a mission?! I can’t believe this. I thought we weren’t going to expose him to that stuff yet. This is a major parenting decision and I can’t believe you just sent me a letter saying that you were taking him. You didn’t even ask my opinion, my thoughts! We’re supposed to be doing this together. That means asking each other before we make big decisions like this. Since when am I the one that has to give lectures in this relationship?!

Yes, in this case, I happen to agree that at three months old he should probably start to be exposed to the other peoples in the Border Lands soon and that it would be fine for him to go with you on this mission, but that’s not the point. The point is, we need to make these decisions together. Just ask instead of tell next time, okay?

I guess I’ll see you guys at the temporary negotiations camp set up near troll lands in a few days when I get dismissed. I do look forward to seeing you both, and us both getting to be there for Bix’s first mission. Love you both — Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments (including constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
